


Metaphor

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making peace with the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Jonathan and Malcolm have been together for several years. The setting is unspecified, but could be during a shore leave on Earth, perhaps along the Oregon coast. It is Malcolm's voice.

 

We view the ocean differently, Jonathan and I. 

He sees its breadth, the distant horizon, the endless cycle of the tides. That immensity draws him to it – it’s space and the stars in microcosm. 

I see its depth, the darkness beneath the sparkling surface. There is beauty there, and peril. While he willingly – eagerly – skims across the waves, chasing the wind for his sails, I’m always aware that those waves can draw me under, never to emerge. 

“It reflects our lives, Malcolm – and the way we fit together. You temper me, and I challenge you.”

We keep each other safe.

 


End file.
